


Day 30: Whatever Pleases You

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Versatile Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Edit: GODDAMMIT! I somehow missed tagging this as the final day of the series. It's been up for days. Sorry, guys! :("What ya lookin' at, punk?" Steve pushes Bucky's hair back to better see him in the dimness of the bedroom, allowing the moonlight spilling in through the windows to illuminate the side of Bucky's face. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says, almost painfully earnest. Losing his best friend and lover during the war destroyed Steve, who couldn't bear to live himself afterward; being reunited with Bucky, even through all the initial violence and angst and turmoil, has slowly begun to put Steve back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even... how is this day 30 already? I'm not ready for it to be over. :(
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the sweet and adorable song _Toothbrush_ by DNCE, because every time I hear it, I can only think of our dorky, lovestruck, sappy, sexy meatballs. I guess this qualifies as a songfic, which is why I tagged it as such.

 

 ** Day 30: Whatever Pleases You (Songfic ** ** ) **

_Baby, you don't have to rush_   
_You can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place_   
_We don't need to keep it hush_ _  
_ _You can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place_

_**_

Bucky's lips drift over Steve's collarbone, his metal hand skimming Steve's ribs and gripping his hip. His thigh, wedged between Steve's legs, presses against Steve's aching cock as they rub their bodies together, restless but unhurried, pressed against the wall just inside the front door of Steve's Brooklyn apartment.

"Ahh, _God_ , Bucky," Steve groans as Bucky nips at his bottom lip, tugging it gently with his teeth as he pulls away, never staying in one place too long, apparently intent on touching every square inch of Steve's body. "I want you so bad right now."

"Let's go to bed," Bucky pants, squeezing Steve's ass through his jeans and grinding hard against him. "I wanna make you fall apart."

Steve peels himself away from Bucky, not without reluctance, and leads him by the hand into the master bedroom, where the bed is made with military corners, the floor is spotless, and everything is in its place. Old habits die hard. They settle onto the bed, Bucky hovering over Steve, blanketing him with his body.

Running his hands up Bucky's sides under his t-shirt and hoodie, Steve stares up at the face of his best friend, framed with long hair that spills around them like a curtain shutting them off from the world. His face is the same, a couple years older than he looked during the war, but he still has the same penetrating gray-blue eyes, the same perfectly straight nose, the same diamond-sharp jawline, and the same generous mouth with exquisitely shaped lips that curve beautifully into a smirk as Steve holds him close.

"What ya lookin' at, punk?"

Steve pushes Bucky's hair back to better see him in the dimness of the bedroom, allowing the moonlight spilling in through the windows to illuminate the side of Bucky's face. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says, almost painfully earnest. Losing his best friend and lover during the war destroyed Steve, who couldn't bear to live himself afterward; being reunited with Bucky, even through all the initial violence and angst and turmoil, has slowly begun to put Steve back together.

Things are tense but tolerable among those who may or may not count themselves as Avengers. Tony and Steve have come to an uneasy truce and even worked together to clear the names of those among them legally considered criminals. In Bucky's case, however, without involving or even informing Tony, Steve worked tirelessly on his own to exonerate Bucky, enlisting the occasional help from Natasha and even Nick Fury. Bucky is no longer a wanted man, but he still fears that should anyone discover their relationship, Steve's relationships and reputation would be compromised; it would be bad for the world to find out Captain America is in a relationship with a man, he says, but it would be much worse to find out that man is a former Russian assassin. He's gone to extreme measures to avoid detection: living anonymously, bouncing from place to place, and seeing Steve only when Bucky is absolutely certain the coast is clear.

Like tonight.

Thank God.

Steve thinks he misses Bucky more when he's nearby but inaccessible, when they can talk on burner phones until the small hours of the morning but don't know when they'll see each other next. When they are able to get together – when Bucky's hyperbolic paranoia shifts out of overdrive – they collide like waves, merging and flowing together, becoming one.

"Don't go gettin' all mushy on me, Rogers," Bucky says with a smile, but Steve knows him too well to miss the momentary delight that flashes over his face.

"Shut up and gimme that smart mouth." Steve threads his hands through Bucky's hair and pulls him into another kiss.

**

 _Stuck in a limbo, half hypnotized_   
_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night_   
_Up in the morning, tangled in sheets_ _  
_ _We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

_**_

"Hey, you sexy thing."

It's nearly three in the morning, but they've only dozed for a few minutes here and there, using the rest of their coveted time talking, cuddling, and kissing. They're both sleepy-eyed, but that's never stopped them from keeping each other up just a little longer.

Bucky grins at the sentiment as he passes Steve, who is heading back to bed after using the bathroom and brushing his teeth. "You better be ready to return the favor," he purrs, giving Steve a meaningful look.

Steve runs his tongue over his upper lip. "I think _you_ better be ready."

"I'm always ready for you, babe." Dopp kit in hand, Bucky closes himself into the bathroom, and Steve crawls under the covers, a frown creasing his forehead. Something bothers Steve about Bucky bringing his things back and forth when he spends the night, although he doesn't quite know what it is. The prospect of living together hasn't been brought up, at least not since the first time they went through with it in 1936, and Steve knows damn well Bucky wouldn't go for such an idea as long as he harbors his persistent worries about dragging Steve down with him. Still, the idea of coming home to Bucky every day, of waking up next to him and going to bed with him and cooking dinner with him and all the other little domestic things cohabitating couples do – all the things they _used_ to do – is terribly compelling, and a lump rises in Steve's throat just thinking about it. Not wanting to ruin the mood, he crams the thought down, sliding his hand under the blanket to coax himself to full erection, stroking a bit to maximize the effect for Bucky when he returns.

"My sweet, sexy boy," Bucky says softly as he crawls into bed next to Steve without switching off the bedside lamp, propping himself on his elbow and trailing the back of his fingers over Steve's cheekbone. For a very long moment, they stare at each other, mesmerized by each other's eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Steve moves closer, slipping his arm around Bucky's waist and stroking his back with warm fingertips. "It's not just you," he whispers, tucking Bucky's hair behind his ear. "I want you with me all the time, Buck. Can't we–"

He doesn't get to finish, because Bucky leans in and kisses him, skillfully rolling him onto his back and sitting on his thighs, smirking down at him. "Hand me the lube, sugar. I want you to open me up."

Losing his train of thought, Steve watches as Bucky turns to face away from him, bending down and stretching, cat-like, with his back arched and his beautiful ass right where Steve needed it. Steve slicked up his fingers, rubbing around and over Bucky's hole until he squirmed and whined, and then slid two of them home, fucking them slowly in and out while Bucky opened up perfectly for him, all the while moaning and clutching Steve's shins.

"Fuck, Stevie, if you don't get in me right now, I'm gonna fuckin' scream." Bucky turns, giving Steve hardly a second to pull his fingers free, and lifts himself on his knees to sink down on Steve's cock with his hands braced on Steve's chest. Steve makes a small, pained sound, his hands migrating to Bucky's thighs and clinging as if his life depended on it.

Bucky takes it slowly, teasing with gentle, rolling movements, his cock stiff and drooling a little onto Steve's tummy; Steve tries to be patient and let Bucky take it at his own pace – he really does – but it soon appears Bucky could spend all day grinding against Steve's pelvis just to keep Steve on the razor's edge. Steve can't help laughing at the yelp of surprise Bucky gives when Steve flips them, heedless of the sheets twisting around his legs, but Bucky's shock turns quickly to moaning, eye-rolling bliss as Steve pins him down and fucks him, fast and hard and deep, until they come just seconds apart and collapse against each other. They're asleep almost instantly, wound up in the blankets and in each other.

**

 _When you're standing there in your underwear_   
_And my t-shirt from the night before_   
_With your messed up hair and your feet still bare_ _  
_ _Would you mind closing the bedroom door_

**

"I should get outta here."

Blinking, Steve glances at the clock to find it's only a few minutes past eight, and he sits up, his eyes falling on Bucky where he stands by the door. He's wearing just his black boxer briefs and the thin white t-shirt Steve cast aside in haste when they undressed each other last night, and Steve stares at him for a long beat before he remembers how to speak. Bucky looks so good it takes Steve's breath away, with his wide shoulders stretching the t-shirt and his legs about a mile long and his unmistakable sex hair, and Steve shakes his head, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"It's still early. Can you stay a little longer?" Steve blinks his long lashes and invokes the other half of the one-two punch that Bucky can't resist: "Please?"

"Ugh, you're the devil!" Bucky exclaims, but he's smiling as he kicks the door shut and leaps onto the bed on top of Steve, both of them helpless with laughter.

**

 _No need to question next time we meet_   
_I know you're coming home with me, home with me_   
_Sweat like a sauna, break out the ice_ _  
_ _I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night_

**

There's only one person standing in the produce aisle wearing a ball cap tugged down low and a backpack, but even if there were a dozen of them, Steve could easily recognize Bucky from the set of his shoulders and the way he wears his jeans. He sidles up next to Bucky, bumping him lightly with his elbow, and Bucky shoots him a secretive smile. It's enough to turn the spark of desire in Steve's belly to a sizzling live wire.

"What should we do tonight?" Steve murmurs as he pretends to look over the apples. "Rob a bank, scam some old ladies...?"

Bucky snorts. "Out the side entrance, you fuckin' comedian. If you're nice, I'll fuck you till your toes curl."

"I'm countin' on it. And I'm always nice."

The grocery store is only a brief walk from Steve's building, and they take the stairs, as Bucky is leery of running into anyone in the elevator.

"Not that I mind taking the stairs, Buck," Steve says on their way up, smacking Bucky's ass from behind him, "but you know this is way above and beyond, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Steve sighs. "I just don't think you have to worry about somebody seeing us together. Anybody who's taken a history class knows we were friends way back when, and now that you're in the clear, wouldn't it make sense that we're spending time together? They wouldn't think anything funny about it. And even if they did, who the hell cares?"

Bucky says nothing for two more flights until they get to Steve's floor, and then he pauses, still inside the stairwell, with the weighty metal door to the hallway closed. "Steve," he says, his eyes aflame with intensity, " _I_ care. Not for my sake. For _yours_. People all over the country idolize you. You represent everything they believe in, everything they love about America. If you turn up queer, you're gonna lose those people, and they're gonna lose you. They need you right now, pal."

Frowning, Steve opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, Bucky throws his arms around Steve's neck and hugs him close. "No more about this, a'right? Let's get inside so I can get inside _you_."

It's hard to argue with that.

They get as far as the couch before Bucky latches onto Steve, nipping up his jaw and nibbling on his earlobe while he shoves both hands down the back of Steve's pants to knead his ass. "This ass could bring a man to tears," he whispers, his breath hot against Steve's ear, and Steve moans, a weak sound to match the abrupt wobble in his legs. "Hmm… it could also bring a man to his knees."

Bucky whisks Steve's track pants down to his ankles and shoves him onto the couch in a seated position, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Bucky falls to his knees, and, trying to remove Steve's pants entirely, he haphazardly catches Steve's sneakers in the inside-out pant legs, tossing the whole mess off to the side with a pair of thumps. His socks join them in a second – if Bucky and Steve agree on one thing, it's that the trend of men keeping their socks on in modern stag films is fucking ridiculous – and wraps his hands around Steve's hips to yank him to the edge of the couch before spreading his legs and pushing them back.

"So goddamn beautiful," Bucky says, his voice pitched low and smooth as silk. He takes Steve's dick in hand, pausing to run the tip of his tongue up its substantial length before moving to Steve's heavy balls, kissing and licking all over, around, and underneath them, leaving Steve breathless and trembling. "See, baby?" Bucky rumbles, biting lightly at one ass cheek. "See how you bring me to my knees?"

"Oh… Bucky," Steve manages, gasping when Bucky spreads him open with his thumbs and laves Steve's asshole with a delicate swipe of his tongue.

"Mmm-hmm?" Bucky meets Steve's eyes as he probes just inside Steve with the heat of his tongue, his lips a scalding circle surrounding Steve's most sensitive spot.

Steve groans, the sound loud in the quiet of the apartment, and grabs the back of his thighs, holding his legs back, his entire body quivering from the treatment Bucky's giving him. Unable to tear his eyes away, Steve forces his eyes to remain open despite the devastating pleasure rushing through him, watching Bucky lap and suck at his hole, his movements now soft and languid, now fast and hard, shaking his head from side to side, his moans vibrating against Steve's skin.

"I want you to come from just my mouth," Bucky says, pulling back just enough to speak before diving back in to tease Steve's perineum with a few flicks of his tongue. Steve cries out when Bucky drags his tongue from his hole, over his balls, and up his shaft, stretching his mouth obscenely wide to take Steve's cock into his mouth for only a few seconds.

"Mmm… Bu… ahh…" Steve is beyond coherence, and Bucky smirks as he pulls his mouth off Steve's cock and returns his attention to Steve's hole, pushing his tongue inside and adding a spit-slicked finger alongside it. When his finger skims over Steve's prostate, Steve comes untouched, his cock jerking as his release stripes his chest, his muscles clenching around Bucky's finger and tongue. Bucky licks him and fingers him through it, and only when Steve begins sobbing hoarsely and tugging at Bucky's hair, overwhelmed and over-stimulated, does Bucky back off, placing a soft kiss to the back of Steve's thigh. Steve is flushed red all over, sheened with sweat, and Bucky smiles up at him.

"Don't you dare get dressed," he warns, rising to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Obedient for the time being, Steve remains where he is, pulling off his shirt and wiping his chest and belly with it. When Bucky returns, Steve hasn't moved from his seat, slumped against the back of the couch, staring dreamily at the ceiling, and his eyes roll to Bucky as he approaches.

"Aren't you a sight," Bucky says, giving him a sip of water from the glass he brought back, dripping with condensation, the ice cubes inside rattling. "Better?"

Steve makes an appreciative noise, and Bucky grins, setting the glass on the floor and stripping off his clothes before kneeling between Steve's legs again. Bucky's stiff cock brushes the inside of Steve's thigh, and Steve licks his lips at the sight of it. "Oh, you'll get this, don't worry," Bucky teases, dragging the silken tip of his dick over Steve's leg, leaving a shiny smear of pre-come behind. He reaches for the lube he also retrieved on his trip out of the room and spreads it over his stiff length, pressing slowly inside Steve's spit-slicked hole, his glossy, cherry-red lips parted as he sinks himself deep into Steve's willing warmth.

"God, Stevie," Bucky sighs, his brows drawing together in agonized pleasure, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Steve's eyes slip closed as Bucky draws back and presses forward again and again, slowly at first, then faster as Steve's cock swells and thickens again. Sweat first beads their foreheads, lips, and chests, then flows freely; the air around them shimmers with heat and lust and devotion. In the haze of the same euphoria that oozes through his veins like molasses, Bucky watches a bead of sweat trickle down the center of Steve's chest, and his lips curve in a slow smile.

"Oh!" Steve cries, his big body twitching, when Bucky sweeps an ice cube across his chest, following the contours of Steve's defined pectoral muscles.

"That feel good?"

"Uh-huh…"

Bucky pins his lower lip between his teeth and brushes Steve's nipple with the ice, and Steve tenses and gives a violent shudder. "Fuck!" he groans, wrapping his legs around Bucky's hips and tugging him in deeper. Steve grips his cock in one large hand and jerks it in quick but thorough strokes, licking sweat off his upper lip as he stares up at Bucky. "Again?" It sounds like a plea, and Steve knows Bucky can never deny him.

With the ice cube clasped between his thumb and first two fingers, Bucky brushes it over Steve's other nipple, rivulets of chilly water running downward from the points where ice touches skin. Steve stiffens, lets out a choked sound, and comes again, only a small spurt up his belly this time, his second orgasm in a half hour. Bucky cries out, hips shuddering to a halt as he buries himself one last time in Steve's body and comes as deep inside him as he can.

Steve gathers Bucky into his arms and pulls him close, chest to chest, layering kiss after kiss on Bucky's prickly jaw and smooth cheek and damp hair. "Never leave me, Buck. Promise me you'll never leave me."

Nuzzling against Steve's neck, Bucky breathes him in, his arms tightening around Steve's ribs. "Never again, baby. I'm yours."

**

 _I don't want this to end_   
_And there's no need to play pretend_   
_If you stay with me again_ _  
_ _Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

_**_

Steve is up before Bucky, making an obscenely tall stack of pancakes and enough sausages to feed six regular men, and just as he turns off the griddle and slides the last pancake onto the stack, a pair of arms – one metal, one human – surrounds his waist from behind.

"Followed your nose, huh?"

"Mmm." Bucky kisses the nape of Steve's neck, his stubble even more bristly than the night before, and Steve melts into him, cataloguing the various sensations he can't live without: the rasp of Bucky's round-the-clock five o'clock shadow; the silky texture of his long, dark hair; his clean, distinctive scent; the way his slate gray eyes look when he first awakens and cracks them open, peering through his long lashes; the sound of his laugh – the real one he only lets escape with Steve – and his dark chocolate voice and the stirring moans only Steve can coax out of him; the faintly salty taste of his skin.

When he begged Bucky never to leave him, he meant it. Whether Bucky understood the import of his request remains to be seen.

"You make the best pancakes," Bucky says around a mouthful of fluffiness, his tongue slipping out to lap a bead of syrup off his lower lip. "Way better than mine. I don't know how you—"

"Move in with me."

Bucky gives an almost comical double-take, his eyes widening. "I thought we—last night, in the stairwell—"

"We nothing." Steve sets his jaw, although he knows his blue eyes are at maximum puppy-dog. "You talked, I listened, then you distracted me with mind-blowing sex."

"As always."

"I'm not complaining, babe." Steve reaches across the table and takes Bucky's hand, encouraged when Bucky squeezes his fingers. "I just don't agree with what you said. Us being queer – or, uh, I guess that's not the right word anymore – us being _gay_ is nobody's business but mine and yours. If we choose to tell anyone, that's our business. But I don't want to hide anymore, Buck. Sneaking you in here like we're doing something wrong breaks my heart. You're not something to hide. Being with you is the one thing in my life I'm proudest of. Being a science experiment or a soldier or a superhero – none of that means anything to me if I can't fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. Bucky," Steve says, uncalculated tears flooding his eyes, "We hid from everyone back then, and I always regretted it. And I… I already had to live without you once. I don't ever wanna do it again, even for a day."

Swallowing hard, Bucky stares, unseeing, at the ruins of his pancakes swimming in syrup on the plate in front of him. His teeth worry at his lower lip, reddening it further. At last, he looks up, expressionless, and pushes himself back from the table.

Steve wants to take it back, every last word, and he'll do it if it means Bucky will stay for just a few more minutes, because he's terrified that watching Bucky walk out the door this time will be the last.

Instead of moving toward the door, though, Bucky skirts the table, pushing Steve's chair back, and climbs onto his lap with his legs on either side of Steve's bulky form. "Is that what you really want?"

Laughing a little, Steve nods, sniffling. " _You're_ what I really want. You're all I've ever wanted."

Pressing his palm against the side of Steve's face, Bucky tilts his head, their eyes locked. "Stevie," he murmurs, "I'm yours as long as you'll have me. All I want is to make you happy. And if you want me to move in with you and stop making you sneak around, I'm okay with that. Shit, as long as it makes you smile, if you want to light up a Times Square marquee announcing us to the world, I'll back you up."

 _Not yet,_ Steve thinks, grinning so broadly he's sure his cheeks will split, _but now I know how I'm gonna propose to you some day._

He has a feeling that day isn't that far off.

**

 _'Cause I just, I just can't let you go_ _  
_ _Give me something I've never known_

**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking this smutty, smutty ride with me. I had no idea I could actually write a fic a day for 30 days and still feel like I have more to write. I SO appreciate all of your comments; knowing I've made somebody even the littlest bit happy puts an all-day smile on my face.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com), so follow me for updates and random silliness! You can subscribe to me here, too, if you want to know when I post new Stucky sexiness. (Spoiler alert: it should be semi-frequently.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, two things: I'm considering maybe possibly doing a little Christmas challenge (25 more days, oy), and I mayyyy be considering taking prompts at some point, so stay tuned!


End file.
